Fun at the Fair
by Peppertree
Summary: Kaiba drags his reluctant boyfriend to a theme park on the basis of researching ideas for Kaibaland. However, when some typical teasing takes place, the young CEO might realise his mistake in challenging the wily blonde to a straight-face game on a roller coaster... with a full stomach. Puppyshipping fluff. Cover art? As always, the majestic marmalade-melody. Reviews are welcomed.


"We're here for research purposes, Wheeler." Kaiba coldly reminded as they pulled up outside the theme park.  
The icy CEO, for once wearing normal street clothes, signalled for his driver to return in an hour once him and Joey had finished what they came here to do.

Joey looked very excited to be here; though originally he had only come along because Kaiba hadn't really given him the choice to say no. He'd simply been called up by the other around 1am and informed that he'd be joining him to visit the theme park and gather ideas about Kaibaland.

"No." Kaiba insisted as Joey went straight off in his own direction. "You're not going anywhere. Stick with me. I want to make this quick."  
Joey sighed but didn't argue; he'd have his way, he'd learned that in no time. At heart, Kaiba was a pushover when it came to his loved ones.

"Don't embarrass me, Joey." Kaiba snapped as the blonde was suddenly distracted again, leaning toward the shooting range.  
"That. There." Kaiba pointed. "That's what we're here for."  
"You mean you wanna' go on it?" Joey inquired.  
"No." Kaiba said obviously. "I just need to know about it."  
"Gee, Kaiba this all seems kinda' pointless. Can't ya just do that kinda' research from your office. I mean, why'd ya' have to drag me all the way out to this side'a town just to _look_ at a roller coaster?"  
"I thought a dog like you wouldn't mind the fresh air." Kaiba smirked, thinking he was being wry.

Joey rolled his eyes. The dog insults had ceased for a time, but he was too disinterested to care now a days: Something which worried Kaiba, hence why he used them. In fact he often found himself insulting Joey like he used to purely because he desired, or rather, _needed_ a reaction... He needed Joey's constant attention.

"Welp. I guess I wouldn't mind it if I wasn't stuck with someone as boring as you. You could've at least made a day out of it and invited Yugi and the others."  
"They're not my friends and I don't intend to make a day out of some mandatory research." He said bitterly, feeling an unpleasant sting at Joey's effortless response. "If you find me so boring, why did you even get up this morning?"  
"I'd ask myself the same thing, pal... But then I remember that I didn't have a choice when you were stood outside my door at 8am." The blonde sunk his hands lazily into his pockets and gazed around with a tired, but almost knowledgeable expression.

"Fine." Kaiba spat, "we'll go on the ride and then we'll see who's boring."  
"I didn't think it was a contest. I thought we were here for you to do 'research'?"  
Kaiba growled and clenched his fists. "Stop undermining me, Wheeler!"  
Joey shrugged and followed in Kaiba's seething footsteps as they approached the V.I.P queue to the ride.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the famous Seto Kaiba queued for somethin'." Joey smirked.  
Kaiba frowned and folded his arms.  
"I'm hardly queuing. I have a V.I.P pass, so it's not like I'm waiting to get on."  
Joey smirked again and sucked his teeth, hands back in his pockets.

Kaiba had been right though, as soon as the tickets were checked they were straight onto the ride before everyone else. Once safely seated, Kaiba glared at Joey who was holding a very lazy expression. It had officially become a competition. Whoever was the first to scream, laugh, cry, or even smile would be the loser and Kaiba intended to win, as always.

However, only until he stopped looking angrily at Joey and paid attention to where they were slowly heading towards, did Kaiba realised that he had not ensured the stability of what he'd bargained for. The roller coaster boasted twin peaks, a triple corkscrew, a loop-de-loop and several very narrow corners that looked rather painful. Not to mention, the ride would go upside down at more points than not.

The speedometer in the carriage informed them that they were already travelling at 25mph and gaining speed rapidly as they descended. Joey and Kaiba looked alternately at each other as they progressed, and to Kaiba's displeasure, Joey's expression hadn't altered an inch. He however, was finding it very hard not to wince each time the ride jerked or sped up. It wasn't so much that he didn't like rides or theme parks, but unless he had overseen its construction and the math that went into it, he simply couldn't feel safe.

On the final corkscrew, Kaiba couldn't hold any expression. He winced and tried to turn his head away so Joey couldn't see, and once it ended, he suddenly realised what a terrible idea it had been to eat breakfast so early. The brunette tried to retain composer as he got off the ride, striding stoically away to the less (if barely) populated area of the park.  
"So, did ya' find out everything ya' needed?" Joey asked brightly, still smirking at his unspoken victory. Kaiba nodded, keeping his mouth tight shut.

Unfortunately, they were very close by to the food concession and Kaiba knew that without a word, Joey's nose would lead them straight to it.  
"Hey man, you're looking a little pale... Are ya' hungry? Let's get someth-"

No.  
He'd been trying to keep it out of his thoughts, but the final mention of the word food brought it all back up. Kaiba scowled painfully and launched himself at a nearby bin.  
Joey watched; the smirk replaced by a raised eyebrow and a confused curled lip.  
"Ah crap. And you called me an embarrassment." He sighed, taking out a folded tissue from his jacket pocket and crouching next to Kaiba as he clung to the bin.

The brunette looked up tearily and panted a little.  
"Come on, pal. You've had enough 'fresh air' today."  
Kaiba frowned miserably but accepted Joey's support as he helped him to stand and then sat him down again on a bench. The blonde then wiped around the other boy's mouth and left him for a moment while he disappeared to buy a drink.

He returned in minutes with a bottle of water and some napkins.  
Kaiba moaned in protest as Joey tried to wipe his face again and reared his head like a cornered horse.  
"Oh don't be such a baby. You put yourself in this position." Joey reminded.  
"I did not! You pushed me to do it! If you hadn't said I was boring then this wouldn't have happened." He huffed, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Well if you didn't take every damn comment as some kinda' challenge then you wouldn't have half the problems you do!"  
"I-that-shut up Wheeler!"

Joey sighed and got up.  
"You've got what you came for; let's just get outta' here."  
"Carry me." He vaguely heard.  
"Eh?" The blonde turned on his heel.  
"I said, carry me." Kaiba frowned up at him.  
"Huh! Why?"  
"I feel too sick to walk." He mumbled, averting his gaze.  
Joey rolled his eyes tiresomely but indulged the petty CEO.

Kaiba stood on the bench and then leaned pathetically on Joey as the blonde scooped him up and held him securely on his back. Kaiba's arms steadily reached round Joey's muscular chest and clutched at his t-shirt.  
"You better not throw up again, ya' big baby." Joey grumbled, earning a nudge in the ribs.

He begrudgingly carried Kaiba as far as the entrance gates and prepared to drop him. That was until he noticed how limp and suddenly heavy Kaiba was.  
He turned his head just a fraction and could hear clearer the soft nasal breathing.  
"Of course you're asleep." Joey smirked again.  
The car hadn't returned, however. And so, Joey continued walking back to KaibaCorp. with the sleeping brunette still slumped over him.


End file.
